Marshall, Just Be Your Self
by LovingGinger30
Summary: When Marshall gets a bad nightmare, he decides to act like the other pups. However when Marshall continues to have the same bad dream, he does not look so good. It also gets the other pups and Ryder concerned for him. They band together to pull Marshall from his bad dream.


Marshall, Just Be Your Self

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PAW PATROL, PERIOD.

It is late at night in Adventure Bay as most people are asleep. This is especially true at the Lookout as Ryder and the pups are sleeping as well. However not everyone is having a sweet dream.

Dream Sequence

Marshall is with the other pups on a normal day. However as the day goes on, everyone including Ryder constantly tells Marshall mean things. "Marshall, I wish you are like the other pups. You are so clumsy". Ryder said to Marshall. "Yeah you always ruin everything for us". Skye said to Marshall. "I do not know why you are a member of the Paw Patrol". Mayor Goodway said to Marshall. The scene change to a black and dismal state as everyone is saying mean things to him. Marshall backs up to a corner as the scene changes again to a high mountain as he is in a cage. "I do not like being here". Marshall said to himself as the dream ends.

Dream Ends

Marshall wakes up in his pup house as he looks around. He walks out from his pup house. "It is only a bad dream". Marshall said to himself as he ponders about the dream. 'Maybe I should be like the other pups'. Marshall thought to himself as he has a plan for the next day. He went back into his pup house. 'I do not want to let my clumsiness get in the way. I will be like Skye. She is so graceful when she flies'. Marshall thought to himself as he tries to get back to sleep.

That morning, the pups already has breakfast and they are playing in the back yard. 'Ok Marshall be like Skye'. Marshall thought to himself as he went to Skye. "Hey Skye, I was wondering if you want to race in the obstacle course". Marshall said to Skye. Skye looks at Marshall. "Sure Marshall", Skye said to Marshall. Skye and Marshall went over to the obstacle course. Chase looks at them as the pups are curious on what's going. Skye tells them that Marshall and her are going to race.

As Chase is getting the race started, Marshall has a determined look on his face. 'Ok Marshall, be graceful and flip just like Skye', Marshall thought to himself. Chase starts the race as Marshall and Skye takes off. The pups are watching them race as Ryder walks over to them and sees the race. As Marshall went through get part perfectly, the pups and Ryder notice that Marshall being graceful. Skye notices it as well. 'Since when Marshall is graceful like me'? Skye thought to herself.

As they got close to the finish line, Marshall went on top of the log as Skye went through the log. All the sudden, Marshall jumps in the air and does a flip however he rolls into Skye and head towards the finish line. The pups and Ryder are taken back by the flip Marshall did. Marshall looks at Skye. "I am sorry Skye. I should have noticed that you were right there". Marshall said to Skye. Skye looks at Marshall. "It's ok Marshall", Skye said to Marshall.

Marshall has a bummed look on his face as things didn't turn out the way he hoped it would be. Ryder went up to Marshall. "Marshall, are you ok"? Ryder asks Marshall. Marshall looks at Ryder. "I am fine, Ryder". Marshall said to Ryder as he walks away. Ryder gets the feeling that something is not right.

Marshall went back into his pup house as he feels disappointed. 'I was doing so well until that flip and roll into Skye. Maybe I need to be more like Chase. I need to take charge'. Marshall thought to himself.

That afternoon, Ryder got a call from Mayor Goodway to help her get Chickellta down from a tree in the woods. As Ryder signals the pups to the Lookout, Marshall has that same determined look from before and gets to the evelator first. He stands out of the way to let the other pups get in. Zuma looks at Marshall. "Dude, you didn't bump into us". Zuma said to Marshall.

Marshall looks at Zuma. "Thanks Zuma, I was really close to the elevator when Ryder called". Marshall said to Zuma. The pups are taken back as Rubble looks at Marshall. "What no joke with that, Marshall"? Rubble said to Marshall. Marshall looks at Rubble. "Now is not the time to come up with a joke when Ryder needs us". Marshall said to them. The pups are taken back by what Marshall said to them as the elevator door closes.

The pups head up to the topside. Ryder explains to them the situation in the woods. He needs Chase and Marshal for the mission. As they left, the pups notice the way Marshal ride down the slide is the same way as Chase. Rocky looks at them. "Is it just me or is Marshall not acting his true self"? Rocky asks them.

Skye looks at Rocky. "I noticed that as well. Maybe we should talk to Chase about it when he gets back". Skye said to them. Zuma and Rubble nods in agreement.

A while later, Marshall is playing Pup Pup Boogie as Chase is outside with the other pups. Zuma looks at Chase. "Did you notice anything odd about Marshall during the mission"? Zuma asks Chase.

Chase looks at them as he thinks about it. "Come to think of it, he was trying to take charge of the situation. We were looking for Chickaletta because she got spooked by an eagle. Chickaletta ended up in a tree. Marshall tried to follow the drone to the exact tree, but he ended up a tree where a beehive was at. Luckily Marshall didn't get stung, but he felt really bad about it. We got Chickaletta down from the right tree". Chase said to them.

The pups look at Chase. Rubble is figuring this out. "This morning Marshall was trying to be like Skye, and now he was trying to be like you". Rubble said to them. Rocky nods to Rubble. "Yeah, but why Marshall would do that? We like him for who he is"? Rocky asks the pups.

Chase ponders about it. "We should keep an eye on Marshall. If it gets bad, we will tell Ryder". Chase said to them. The pups nod in agreement.

That night, Marshall is tossing and turning as he got the same dream from last night. Marshall wakes up as cold sweat is on his forehead. 'That dream again, I tried being like Skye and Chase, but it did not work out. Maybe I need to be more like Rubble. He is well corrindated especially in snowboarding and skateboarding'. Marshall thought to himself as he couldn't get back to sleep because of the horrible nightmare.

The next morning, Marshall is already awake as he got some sleep. 'How can it be morning already? It's not like I spent all night playing games'. Marshall thought to himself as he eats breakfast with the other pups.

Marshall looks at Rubble. "Hey Rubble, I am wondering if you want to go snowboarding with me today"? Marshall asks Rubble. Rubble looks at Marshall. "You want to snowboarding with me". Rubble asks Marshall. Marshall nods to Rubble. "Yeah there is nothing like snowboard time right". Marshall said to Rubble.

The pups look at each other as Rubble looks at Marshall. "Sure, let's tell Ryder where we are going first and get our gear as well". Rubble said to Marshall. Marshall nods to Rubble as he yawns. Chase notices something off about Marshall as he and Rubble went to find Ryder.

Skye looks at Chase. "Did you notice something, Chase"? Skye asks Chase. Chase looks at Skye. "Yeah, Marshall looked tired like he didn't get enough sleep last night. He even yawn in front of us". Chase said to them.

Zuma looks at them. "That's weird, Marshall always get well rested". Zuma said to them. Rocky nods in agreement. "Yeah he and Rubble are usually the last two wake up in the mornings". Rocky said to them.

The pups see Rubble and Marshall with their snowboard gear as they load up their vehicles and drives away. Ryder looks at the other pups. "Hey pups, what are you doing to do today"? Ryder asks them. They told Ryder about going to help their friends.

Chase looks at Ryder. "Ryder can I talk to you alone"? Chase asks Ryder. Ryder nods to Chase as they went inside of the Lookout. "What's wrong Chase"? Ryder asks Chase.

Chase looks at Ryder. "Ryder, I think something is wrong with Marshall". Chase said to Ryder. Ryder has a concern look on his face as Chase explains how Marshall has been acting like Skye and him and about lack of sleep Marshall is getting. "We should keep a close eye on Marshall. Plus if things get really bad, we will get to the bottom of it". Ryder said to Chase.

Chase nods to Ryder. "Ok Ryder", Chase said to Ryder. They went back out as Ryder asks them about it. The pups also agreed about it. Just as the pups are about to go help their friends in town, Ryder gets a call from Jake. "Hey Jake", Ryder said to Jake. "I should tell you that Everest and I handled a situation on the mountain". Jake said to Ryder.

Ryder looks at them. "What kind of situation"? Ryder asks Jake. Jake looks at Ryder. "Well Marshall and Rubble were on the slopes when all the sudden Marshall lost control of his snowboard. Marshall crashed into some snowboards and got stuck. He is not hurt or anything. Plus it didn't take Rubble, Everest, and I to get Marshall free. Between you and me, Marshall look like he didn't get enough sleep". Jake said to Ryder.

Ryder nods to Jake. "Thanks for telling me this Jake". Ryder said to Jake. Jake nods to Ryder as the phone call ends. Zuma looks at Ryder. "Is Marshall ok, Ryder"? Zuma asks Ryder. Ryder looks at them. "He is fine". Ryder said to Zuma. A while later, Rubble and Marshall came back from snowboarding. Rubble told Ryder how that accident happened. Marshall went to his pup house and didn't even came out to play with the others.

That night the dream is worse than before for Marshall. He wakes up with a cold sweat again. Marshall has tears in his eyes as he wants to cry.

Two days later, Marshall looks like he has not sleep well at all. He keeps on getting the same nightmare, but in each one, Marshall ended up in a high place somewhere in a cage. He even acted like Rocky and Zuma around the other pups, but it did not turn out so good.

Ryder and the other pups notice that Marshall is clumsier than usual, and he has been spaced out on missions even when he is not needed. Ryder and the pups realizes that something is seriously wrong with Marshall. They plan to do an intervention the next day.

That night, Marshall is having a bad nightmare yet again. He is tossing and turning in his sleep. Chase wakes up hearing moaning coming from Marshall's pup house. He went to Marshall's pup house. Chase sees Marshall having a nightmare. "Please don't", Marshall mumbles to himself.

Chase gets the other pups to Marshall's pup house. They see Marshall having a bad nightmare. "Come on Marshall wake up", Rubble said to Marshall. Marshall continue to toss and turn. "Please don't put me in a cage". Marshall mumbles to himself.

The pups look at each other wondering what cage their Dalmatian pup is referring. Chase went to Ryder in his room in the Lookout. "What's wrong Chase"? Ryder asks Chase. "It's Marshall, he is having a bad nightmare". Chase said to Ryder.

Ryder's eyes widen as he gets out of bed. He went outside as the pups are around Marshall's pup house. Rocky looks at Ryder. "Ryder, we are trying to wake Marshall up, but it's not working". Rocky said to Ryder.

Ryder looks at Marshall who is still fighting the dream. "Marshall please wake up, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, and I are right here". Ryder said to Marshall.

Marshall wakes up as he is screaming and breathing heavily. Ryder looks at Marshall. "Marshall, are you alright"? Ryder asks Marshall. Marshall looks at Ryder with tears in his eyes. "I am not ok Ryder". Marshall said to Ryder. Marshall went into Ryder's arms. "Do you want to talk about it"? Ryder asks Marahall.

Marshall looks at Ryder. "It was awful Ryder. Everyone in Adventure Bay tells me the worst qualities in me and calling me clumsy. They even said that I should be more like the others due one reason or another. Then I end up in a cage on the side of a cliff of a mountain. I am not graceful like Skye. I am not as cool like Zuma. I am not as resourceful like Rocky. I am not as take charge like Chase. I am not as well coorindated like Rubble". Marshall said to Ryder as he has a defeated look on his face and he is about to cry.

Ryder realizes what Marshall did. "So that's why you started to act like the others". Ryder said to Marshall. Marshall looks at Ryder. "Yes", Marshall said to Ryder. Ryder looks at Marshall. "Marshall, we love you for who you are clumsiness and all. Pups, tell Marshall a good quality about him". Ryder said to the pups.

Rubble looks at Marshall. "You always have a joke to make us laugh". Rubble said to Marshall. Marshall nods as he barely pulls a faint smile.

Chase looks at Marshall. "You don't let your fear of heights control you". Chase said to Marshall. Marshall nods to Chase as he has a faint smile on his face.

Rocky looks at Marshall. "You always lend a paw especially when it comes to things you don't like really much". Rocky said to Marshall. Marshall remembers a couple of times when he had to perform on stage. "That's true", Marshall said to Rocky as he tries to smile bigger.

Zuma looks at Marshall. "You are totally awesome at what you do even when you get in a situation". Zuma said to Marshall. Marshall has a slightly bigger smile on his face. "Thanks Zuma", Marshall said to Zuma.

Skye looks at Marshall. "You are our friend and we like you of who you are. Plus it would not be you if you started to act like me, Chase, or the other pups". Skye said to Marshall. Marshall has a bigger smile on his face. "Thanks Skye", Marshall said to Skye.

Ryder looks at Marshall. "You see Marshall. We like you for who you are. You have qualities that no other pup has". Ryder said to Marshall. Marshall has the biggest smile on his face. "Thanks Ryder, I feel better now". Marshall said to Ryder.

The other pups gather around Marshall and Ryder. They went to sleep as Marshall fell asleep in Ryder's arms. Ryder fell asleep as well.

The next morning, the pups wake up and notices that Marshall is sleeping peacefully. Ryder wakes up as he realizes that he has slept outside. Marshall wakes up as he notices Ryder and the other pups around him. "Good morning Ryder, pups". Marshall said as he has his normal smile.

Ryder and the pups smile as they see Marshall back to his normal self. He walks over to the other pups as Ryder stands up. 'They are all good pups, and everything is alright'. Ryder thought to himself as he smiles at the pups.

End Story.


End file.
